


This Is Home

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Poly Ace Relationships, Trans Sam Winchester, just the whole fam hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam relaxes with his family.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Kelly Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarryAllenIsTheFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/gifts), [flightoftheseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts), [Takigawa Aki (mukur0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/gifts).



> Fic title a song by Cavetown.
> 
> Chapter title a song by Lolo.
> 
> This is a reupload from earlier in the year I'm reposting, hope all of you are doing good!

Watching Netflix in Sam's room was just something Cas and Sam did in their own for a while.

Nowadays, it's something that's become a bit of thing with the people Sam cares about, a weekly routine.

First Jack joined them watching their movies and shows on movie nights on the weekend, and then, when Eileen came around, she often would join them to binge whatever actual shows they wanted to watch, with some extra cuddling and kissing if Jack wasn't around. After time reset and they fixed a few things, Jessica and Kelly and Magda also joined in the pillow pile, sometimes opting to bring their own DVDs with suggestions.

\--

What changes the routine is the idea for a beach picnic. It was that, or the aquarium, or both, and if Jack wanted to fly everyone to a remote island someone off of Massachusetts or California or one of America's lakes, Sam and Cas weren't going to stop him.

Cas presses a kiss to Sam's forehead and squeezes his hand.

"There is no war left for us to fight. So we might as well attempt a vacation."


	2. It's Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title a song by Mother, Mother.
> 
> This was inspired by youtube videos of kulning, moose being rescued in snowdrifts, people playing music to belugas, and people playing trumpets to cows. And also those penguin videos floating around as they take over the aquarium.  
> anyway have some fluff hope all is good!!!!!

The aquarium is the first stop on their grand vacation tour. That's what Cas has dubbed their roadtrip to give Jack formative experiences that aren't hunting, and the name stuck. (Sam isn't sure if it's something he got confused about as an Official Designation when Dean was trying to explain some aspect of Graceland, but figures it's too late now to intercede, and he's grown fond of the moniker.)

The first exhibit they hit are the penguins, who wear tiny multicolored bead bracelets on their feet. Jack likes tracing their trajectories as they "fly" through the water. It's also the day the penguins get fed, and the aquarium takes volunteers.

The next stop is the belugas. There's a lone saxophonist serenading the beluga in question as an enrichment activity, something which keeps everyone arrested and engaged for over thirty minutes.

Jack and Magda's favorite stop are the touch tanks, though. Jack takes to a tiny alligator immediately, cooing at him and stroking his snout while his white, milky membrane eyelids blink, body being cradled in the overseeing aquarist worker's hands. Madga's favorite is the starfish, of all things. Kelly takes a lot of old style photos, and runs her hand over the stingrays, Jack leaning on his tip-toes to reach, his hand guided by hers.

Then Sam takes Madga and Jack to the jellyfish exhibits, and then the sea turtles. (Jack illustrates the sea turtles' thoughts before it circles and swims around his tank again, while Madga cuddles the whale plushie they picked up from the gift shop. Jody rocks her own hat and a few gifts she picked up as well, the blue hat matching her flannel shirt, while Kelly rocks the bracelet Jack picked out for her for Mother's day.)

Cas tells Sam he has a very engaging conversation with a shark while sitting on the bench outside the exhibit while everyone else got sandwiches. Apparently, sharks are pretty interesting lucid dreamers when swimming on autopilot.

The last stop is the octopus tank, where the curious cephalopod is coaxed out of hiding to sucker the glass, thanks to Jack catching it's interest.

Claire, Alex, Patience, and Kaia stop by, and eventually pick up Jack and Madga to take to a pumpkin patch for pumpkin carving and a trip to a corn maze along with a petting zoo. Kelly, Eileen, Cas, and Sam follow in the Impala, planning out routes for the rest of the week (and while everyone does get derailed trying to figure out if there's a case at a neighboring farm, Dean calls and runs interference, saying they all are on vacation for a reason, and he has a few pals who can pick up the slack.) They all get derailed when Eileen breaks out water balloons, anyway.

Then they all reconvene to pick apples and eat dinner outside by the cows, who approach with flicking tails when the tinny headphones blare some of Claire's jams.

Eventually, Madga sings an old favorite tune of hers with Kelly, everyone else joining in off-key as the sun starts to set and they make their wave to their next camping ground.

\--

The end of the week goes by in a rush as they go from state to state, and they eventually end their first long trip on the coast, outside the porch of the hut by the beach they've rented out thanks to Kelly. Dean drops off cases of soda (making sure to pick up cream soda for Jack, which is his favorite), Sam and Cas having picked up seafood from a local fishery and Donna bringing over some homemade apple pie.

They sit out on their blankets and beach chairs as the sun descends into an orange glow, the waves crashing around them, a bundle of arms around each other's shoulders and hand clasped, a sandwich being held between Jack's teeth, a few shells in Madga's lap, Eileen still nestled comfortably under her pile of towels, and a few reeds sticking out of Claire's messy, loose hair.

Things are good. Things are calm.

And they watch the stars and hold on to each other, everything right in the world.


End file.
